River Release
|image=RiverRelease.png |english=River Release |unnamed=No |kanji=川遁 |romaji=Senton |literal english=River Release |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} River Release (川遁, Senton) is a combined that is currently only wielded by Ginryū through combining the earth, wind and lightning natures into a single branch of techniques. Description River Release, like all Kekkei Tōta, is an ability derived from the genetic mutation within an individual to be in possession of, and combine, three elemental affinities. To activate the ability, one must combine all three natures into a single form of energy, which is then manipulated based on the ratios that it is composed of. Due to the rare documentation of Kekkei Tōta, it is believed that advancement to this level of ability brings you a step closer to the penultimate Ninjutsu: . When the practitioner makes use of River Release, a faint energy appears in their hands, which is the focal point for element to gather. This faint energy can seize onto the energy flow of anything within the immediate vicinity of the user, condensing its shape and size into a much smaller medium before releasing it in any way the practitioner wishes. In terms of combat potential, it enables for virtually all abilities, ninjutsu or otherwise, to be negated, at least temporarily, on the basis of the energy inputted into it. The mechanisms behind the nature transformation is revealed to only a select few individuals outside of Ginryū himself due to the difficulty in employing this nature to its fullest capabilities. The first of the two mechanisms involves employing the lightning chakra as a means to seize energy flow, by creating an opposing current of energy that draws in energy. Wind is then introduced into the equation, providing direction to the unstable quantity of energy within the practitioner's palms. Finally, earth provides this unstable energy with a stable output and a malleable shape that may be exploited by the wielder. Alternatively, some techniques rely on wind being used as an attractive force to grab energy flow, specifically through the creation of a vacuum within the established nature. While earth consistently provides stability and shape to the held energy, lightning is instead converted into a force which excites the energy held by the practitioner, allowing it to be released with even greater potency than it was captured with. Of course, making use of these techniques is taxing on not only chakra reserves, but the sheer specificity of the release's applications, the reflexes, and intelligence required to make use of its full potential makes even its possible wielders afraid to make use of it. Nonetheless, in the hands of a man such as Ginryū, this ability is a truly frightening one that, much like a river, can sweep an enemy into his flow and wash over them with his victory. List of Techniques *River Release: Waterfall Scattering Flowers Technique *River Release: Pond Rippling Sands Technique *River Release: Geyser Pulsing Sparks Technique List of Users *Ginryū Trivia *Ginryū named this nature transformation River Release purely due to its functionality, unaware that individuals who would become aware of its constituents would find the idea maddening. *Ginryū, through his research, is lead to believe that River Release is the "final" state that can reach, in a similar vein to his theory on the relationship between and .